Laura María González Flores
Datos personales *Nacida en México, D.F., 9 de febrero de 1962. *Nacionalidad: mexicana (nacimiento) y española. Contacto :*aireazul aroba pobox punto com :*laura.gonzalez aroba servidor punto unam punto mx Idiomas :*Inglés 100% Hablar, leer, traducir, escribir – First Certificate in English, University of Cambridge (1979). :*Francés 100% Hablar, leer, traducir, escribir – Certificat de Langue Française, Alliançe Française du Mexique (1979). :*Catalán 100% Leer, traducir, 90% Hablar, escribir. :*Portugués 90% Leer, traducir, 50% Hablar, escribir. Formación Formación académica 1994 - 1998 *Universidad de Barcelona, Facultad de Bellas Artes de San Jorge. :Doctora en Bellas Artes. Sobresaliente Cum Laude. :Tesis: Fotografía y pintura: ¿Dos medios diferentes? 1988 – 1990 *The School of The Art Institute Of Chicago. :Master of Fine Arts. :The Marion Parry/A New Leaf Award Fellowship (1991). 1980- 1984 *Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plasticas. :Licenciatura en Artes Visuales. Medalla Gabino Barreda en Artes Visuales. :Tesis: La Cianotipia: Una técnica fotográfica alternativa en las artes visuales. 1974 - 1980 *Escuela Moderna Americana. :Bachillerato. Beca Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México para escuelas incorporadas (1976 – 1980). Formación especializada 2006 *Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :XXX Coloquio Internacional de Historia del Arte. Estéticas del (des)hecho, Cd. de México. :Seminario de Estudio y Conservación del Patrimonio. :XIV Coloquio, La fotografía, imagen y materia. Centro Cultural Santo Domingo, Oaxaca. 2005 *Patronato de Arte Contemporáneo. :IV Simposio Internacional sobre Teoría del Arte Contemporáneo. Mitos de permanencia y fugacidad. *Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :XXIX Coloquio Internacional de Historia del Arte. Miradas distantes: géneros y sexo en la historia del arte, Cd. de México. 2004 *Casa Lamm / Archivo Fotográfico Manuel Toussaint, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Taller de digitalización de negativos históricos, con Stephanie Ogeneski, Chicago Albumen Prints. *Dirección General de Evaluación Educativa, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Taller de tutoría de posgrado. 2003 *CENART – Centro de la Imagen, CONACULTA. :Coloquio Diez años. De lo analògico a lo digital: ZoneZero. 1999 *Departamento de Comunicación y Filología, ITESM, CCM. :Seminario especializado, Bases epistemológicas para una semiótica aplicada. 1998 *Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. :Asistencia al coloquio internacional (In)disciplinas: estética e historia del arte en el cruce de los caminos. 1994 *Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Coloquio Internacional, El color en el arte mexicano: problemas y métodos. 1985 - 84 *Centro Universitario de Estudios Cinematográficos, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Curso especial, Fotografía Nivel 1, prof. Gabriel Figueroa Flores. 1983 *Centro de Investigación y Experimentación Plástica, INBA-SEP. :Seminario especializado, Nuevos procedimientos técnicos del grabado en metal, prof. Carlos García Estrada. 1982 *Centro de Investigación y Experimentación Plástica, INBA-SEP. :Seminario especializado, Gráfica a color y métodos de estampación,, prof. Carlos García Estrada. *Escuela Nacional de Pintura, Escultura y Grabado, “La Esmeralda”, INBA. :Seminario especializado, Técnica litográfica, profs. Andrew Vlady – Rafael Zepeda. 1977 *Centro Cultural “El Nigromante”, INBA, San Miguel Allende, Gto. :Curso intensivo de grabado, prof. Juan Manuel de la Rosa. :Curso intensivo de escultura, prof. Lothar Kestenbaum. :Curso intensivo de grabado, prof. Rosa M. Rodríguez. 1976 *Centro Cultural “El Nigromante”, INBA, San Miguel Allende, Gto. :Curso intensivo de dibujo, prof. Víctor Cuevas de la Mora. :Curso intensivo de escultura, prof. Lothar Kestenbaum. :Curso intensivo de grabado, prof. Víctor Cuevas de la Mora. 1977 *Centro Cultural “El Nigromante”, INBA, San Miguel Allende, Gto. :Curso intensivo de dibujo, prof. Víctor Cuevas de la Mora. Museografía y gestión cultural 2007 *Bienal Arte Nuevo Interactiva 07, Mérida, Yucatán. :Curaduría de la exposición fotográfica, MEDIO: documento > ciberespacio. 2006 *Centro Cultural Manuel Álvarez Bravo, Oaxaca, Oax. :Investigación, curaduría y guión museográfico (conjuntamente con Deborah Dorotinsky) de la exposición Poses privadas, rostros públicos. Usos del retrato en la colección José F. Gómez, organizada en el marco del XIV Coloquio del Seminario de Investigación y Conservación del Patrimonio, La fotografía, imagen y materia. 2005 - 2006 *Museo Nacional de Arte, México, D.F. / Centro Cultural Recoleta, Buenos Aires / Museo Emilio Caraffa, Córdoba, Argentina / Palacio de la Merced, Córdoba, España. :Investigación, curaduría y guión museográfico de la sección de fotografía de México de la muestra itinerante Territorios de Diálogo. Entre los realismos y lo surreal, México, España y Argentina 1930-1945. 2005 *Museo Nacional de Arquitectura, Palacio de Bellas Artes, Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes, México D.F. :Investigación para la exposición Fotógrafos arquitectos. 2003 *Centro Multimedia, CENART. :Curadora de la muestra Pasado mañana, Gráfica digital de Federico Silva. *Museo de Escultura Contemporánea Federico Silva, S.L.P. :Proyecto curatorial, diseño de base de datos y gestión de obra para el proyecto de apertura del museo. 1988-90 *The Art Institute of Chicago, Department of Africa, Oceania and the Americas. :Asistente del curator Richard F. Townsend. Trabajo museográfico y organizacional de la exposición y el catálogo de The ancient Americas: Art from sacred landscapes. 1989 *The Art Institute of Chicago, Department of Photography. :Seminario de Práctica Curatorial en Fotografía, bajo la dirección de Colin Westerbeck. :Preparación de la exposición Worlds apart: Wright Morris, Stieglitz, Sudek, exhibida en el mismo museo. Asesorías Desde 2005 *Fundación Cultural Televisa, A.C.. :Miembro del Consejo Académico de la Departamento de Artes Visuales. :Proyecto para el Museo de Imagen de Fundación Cultural Televisa, A.C. 2004 – 2007 *Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, CONACULTA. :Miembro del Consejo Consultivo del Programa de Jóvenes Creadores en Fotografía. 1999 - 2000 *Kodak Professional de México. :Análisis de estructura curricular del Centro de Excelencia Educacional. Producción académica Libros En curso *''La mirada de la medusa. Antología de textos sobre la cultura de las imágenes.'' :Investigación y edición de libro de texto. Investigación y traducción financiada por el Centro de Investigaciones en Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades, ITESM – CCM en coedición con Luna Córnea, Centro de la Imagen, CONACULTA (en proceso de edición y traducción). 2007 *''Fotografìas que cuentan historias''. Serie Huellas de México. México: Lumen / CONACULTA (ISBN 978-970-81-0142-4). 2001 *''Fotografía y pintura: ¿Dos medios diferentes?'' Serie FotoGGrafía. Barcelona: Editorial Gustavo Gili (ISBN – 84-252-1998-1). Capítulos de libros 2008 *''La vanguardia silente de Nacho López'' en Nacho López. México: RM / Luna Córnea (ISBN 978-968-9345-04-6). 2007 *''Instantáneas del fin de la fotografía mexicana''. Introducción a Claudi Carreras, Conversaciones con fotógrafos mexicanos. Barcelona: Gustavo Gili (ISBN 978-968-887-407-3). *''Andanzas por las fronteras de la visión: la fotografía de Eric Jervaise''. en Eric Jervaise, Las fronteras de la visión. Fotografías panorámicas de Ciudad Juárez y El Paso. Ed. Cuadro x Cuadro (ISBN 968-5808-08-2). *''Las máscaras de Eros'' en Desnudos 1926 – 1932. Fotografías de Luis Márquez. México: Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. Co-autoría con Deborah Dorotinsky (ISBN – 970-32-3484-4). *''La mirada del otro otro. La producción fotográfica de grupos minoritarios'' en Orientes y occidentes. Memoria del XXVII Coloquio Internacional de Historia del Arte. México: Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM (ISBN 978-070-32-4368-6). 2006 *''De retos y exploraciones: la fotografía de Armando Salas Portugal'', en Morada de lava. México: UNAM (ISBN 13–978-970-32-3833-0). *''Vanitas y documentación: reflexiones en torno a la estética del fotoperiodismo'' en VI Bienal de Fotoperiodismo. Catálogo y Multimedia. México: Bienal de Fotoperiodismo, A.C. *''Vistas, proyecciones y sensaciones. Apuntes sobre la historia de la fotografía de arquitectura en México'' en Fotógrafos arquitectos. México: Banamex / INBA (ISBN 968-5234-56-6). *''Fotografía mexicana contemporánea e imaginarios colectivos'' en Héctor Rosales (coord.), La identidad mexicana en las expresiones artísticas. Cuernavaca, Mor.: Centro Regional de Investigaciones Multidisciplinarias, UNAM. *''Tránsitos y mudanzas de la fotografía moderna en México''en A.A.V.V., Territorios de diálogo. Entre los realismos y lo surreal. España, México y Argentina. México: MUNAL / Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas (ISBN 968-5827-03-6). 2005 *''Las imágenes de alta tecnología como práctica, ética y estética tecnorromántica'' en Fernando Aguayo y Lourdes Roca (coords.), Imágenes e investigación social. México: Instituto Mora (ISBN 970-684-100-8). 2004 *''As imagens de alta tecnología como prática, ética e estética tecnoromântica'' en Maria Ciavatta y Nilda Alves (orgs.), A leitura de imagens na pesquisa social. História, Comunicaçao e Educacçao. São Paolo: Cortez Editora (ISBN 85-249-1094 – 1). *''Fotografía mexicana contemporánea: un modelo para armar'' en Issa Ma. Benítez Dueñas, Hacia otra historia del arte en México, Vol. 4: Disolvencias. 1960 - 2000. México: Curare / CONACULTA (ISBN 970-35-0562-7). *''Pictorialismo y vanguardia: el cuerpo en las fotos de Luis Márquez Romay''en Huesca Imagen 2004. Huesca, España: Diputación de Huesca / Ibercaja (ISBN 84-959995-47-6). (Co-autoría con Deborah Dorotinsky). 2003 *''Tecnología y cultura de imágenes: agunas reflexiones sobre la naturaleza del medio fotográfico'' en Rebeca Monroy Nasr, Multiples matices de la imagen: historia, arte y percepción. México: Yeuetlatolli (ISBN 970-9049-06-02). 1995 *''Siete reflexiones sobre el retrato. Las series de Humberto Rivas y Thomas Ruff'' en Manolo Laguillo, ¿Por qué fotografiar? Escritos de circunstancias 1982 – 1994. Murcia: Mestizo (ISBN 84-89356-00-9). Ensayos académicos 2007 *''Representación y autorrepresentación. Ocho estampas en torno a varias piezas y dos décadas'' en Alquimia, año 10, no.31, México, mayo-agosto 2007 (ISSN 1405-7786). *''(fotografía) MEDIO: documento > ciberespacio'' en Bienal Arte Nuevo Interactiva 2007, Mérida, Yucatán. *''De las conjunciones, oposiciones y otras relaciones en las luminarias'' en Catálogo de Jóvenes Creadores, FONCA. México, Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes (por publicarse en formato electrónico). 2006 *''Género y tecnología: algunas reflexiones en torno a la estética y ética de las imágenes femeninas en el arte de masas contemporáneo'' presentado en XXIX Coloquio de Historia del Arte. México, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. (Manuscrito en proceso de revisión e integración a otro libro). *''Hacia una estética de la fotografía: el aura como materia'' en La fotografía. Imagen y materia. Memorias del XIV Coloquio del Seminario de Estudio y Conservación del Patrimonio Cultural, México, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. (Manuscrito en proceso de edición). *''Cuartos oscuros para imaginar'' en Cuartoscuro, año XIII, no 78, México, junio – julio 2006 (ISSN 1405-7913). *''1945 – 1946. Epopeya de una revista política de imagen y palabra'' en Alquimia, no. 25 (ISSN 1405-7786). *''Tiempos extraños de bichos raros: los años sesenta en la foto de Dianne Arbus'', en Luna Córnea, no. 30, México (ISSN 0188-8005). 2005 *''Sobre la facultad de juzgar'' en XI Bienal de Fotografía, México, CONACULTA – Centro de la Imagen. 2004 *''La historia de la fotografía como ilusión'' en Luna Córnea, no. 28, México, 2004 (ISSN 0188-8005). 2003 *''Batallas de luz. La fotografía de Milagros de la Torre'' en ArtNexus, vol. 2, no. 49, Colombia, junio - agosto 2003 (ISSN 0122-1744). *''En torno a la equivocidad de las princesas muerta'' en Curare. Espacio crítico para las artes, no. 20, México, 2003 (ISSN IM09-0091). 2002 *''Ctrl + Espacio. Retóricas de la vigilancia de Bentham a Big Brother'' en Luna Córnea, no. 26, México, 2003 (ISSN 0188-8005). *''Game as the End of Art/Game as an End of Art'' en Systemexico, The Mexican Journal of Systems Research, México, ITESM –CCM, abril 2002. *''Esto sí es una pipa: ruptura y fusión de géneros en los medios electrónicos'' en Curare. Espacio crítico para las artes, no. 18/19, México, abril 2002 (ISSN 1405-2377). 2001 *''El museo de fotografía como heterotopía: apuntes acerca de una naturaleza, historia y función paradójicas'' en Luna Córnea, no. 23, México, 2002 (ISSN 0188-8005). *''Arte contemporáneo sin sentido común: un reto para la estética hermenéutica'' en Intersticios. Filosofía/Arte/Religión, vol. 14 y 15, México, Universidad Intercontinental, octubre 2001 (ISSN 1405-4752). 2000 *''Los libros de Luis Márquez: paradigma nacionalista'' en Alquimia, no. 10, México, sep/dic 2000 (ISSN-1405-7786). 1999 *''El rectángulo roto. La fotografía más allá de sus bordes'' en Curare. Espacio crítico para las artes, México, marzo 1999 (ISSN 1405-2377). *''Berlin-Postdamer Platz 1939 - 1994'' en Luna Córnea, no. 19, México, 1999 (ISSN 0188-8005). 1993 *''Siete reflexiones sobre el retrato'' en Luna Córnea, no. 3, México, 1993 (ISSN 0188-8005). Co-autoría con Manolo Laguillo. 1992 *''The mentor as conveyor of social identity'' en CAA Annual Meeting Report. Manuales educativos Proyectos de capacitación para monitores de exposición y profesores. 1997 *''Mirar el món per un forat''. Taller de imagen fotográfica para niños en vídeo y cd-rom interactivo. Barcelona: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. *''Entorns de llum''. Proyecto de taller de fotografía/entorno urbano para escuelas secundarias. Manual para profesores. Barcelona: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. *''Máscara y espejo: una visión crítica sobre la mujer en el arte contemporáneo''. Texto para memoria de exposición. Barcelona: Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. 1996 *''Manual de técnicas antiguas''. Publicación interna en fotocopias. Barcelona: Escola Grisart de Fotografía, 1996. *''Ricard Terré''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Barcelona: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. *''Francisco Gómez''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Barcelona: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. *''El compromiso de la mirada''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. *''Los cuerpos perdidos. Fotografía y surrealismo''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Barcelona: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1996. *''Fotografía y sociedad en la época de Franco: Las fuentes de la memoria III''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Barcelona: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. 1995 *''Fotografía de los años 60 y 70. Imágenes de la Colección Select''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Barcelona: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. *''FotoPres'95''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Palma de Mallorca: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. *''Robert Doisneau''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Palma de Mallorca: Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. 1994 *''FotoPres'94 y Visions Utils. Pere Català Pic i Josep Sala. Fotografía publicitaria de los años treinta''. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores. Palma de Mallorca, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts. *''La Cámara de Cartón: Fotografía Estenopeica''. Manual para alumnos de publicación interna. México: Universum. Memorias in extenso 2004 *''Hacia una teoría estética de la fotografía: revisando a Benjamín, Barthes, Burgin” en VII Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Semiótica Visual AISV. México, D.F. (Entregado y pendiente de publicación). 2003 *''La hermenéutica como propuesta holística en los estudios de imagen'' en 2º Encuentro Nacional de Historia del Arte. Universidad Iberoamericana (Entregado y pendiente de publicación). 2000 *''La exposición de fotografía como propuesta pedagógica: alternativas didácticas y metodológicas desde la interactividad'' en IV Coloquio Latinoamericano de Fotografía. México: CONACULTA (ISBN 970-18-4502-1). Reseñas críticas - académicas 2007 *''Bruma de polvo (en torno a Polvareda, de Rodrigo Moya)'' en Este País. Tendencias y opiniones, no. 194 (ISSN 0188-5404). 2006 *''Las fotos familiares de Don Manuel'' en Este País. Tendencias y opiniones, no. 181 (ISSN 0188-5404). 2005 *''Mapeo: la obra de Gerardo Suter como reto monográfico'' en Alquimia, año 9, no. 25, México septiembre – diciembre 2005 (ISSN 1405-7786). *''Agustín Jiménez y la vanguardia fotográfica mexicana'' en Anales del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, vol. XXVII, no. 86, México, primavera 2005 (versión electrónica: ISSN 1870-3062, edición impresa, ISSN 0185-1276). *''Las perversas pasiones del Unicornio'' en Alquimia, año 7, no. 21, México (ISSN 1405-7786). 2004 *''Autocromo/Adicromo. Retratan el pasado con técnicas antiguas'' en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 522, 9 de mayo de 2004. *''La linterna mágica como ilusión'' en Still, febrero 2004 2001 *''El imaginario de Luis Márquez en Alquimia'' en Anales del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, vol. XXII, no. 77, México, Otoño 2000 (ISSN 0185-1276). 1999 *''A la caza de una huella. Patric Tato Wittig'' en Cartógrafos y aventureros: narradores de historias. Catálogo de exposición. Barcelona, Fundació La Caixa, 1999. 1992 *''Witnesses of time'' en Fotofest (catálogo). Houston, Fotofest. Reseñas críticas - difusión 2006 *“La historia excéntrica de la fotografía”, en Confabulario, suplemento cultural del Universal, 18 de mayo del 2006. 2005 *''Síntomas de vanguardia'', en Hoja por hoja. Suplemento de libros, año 8, no. 94, marzo 2005. *''Para leer la imagen'', en Revista Cultural El Ángel, Reforma, 28 de agosto del 2005. 2004 *''El museo sin paredes'' en Revista Cultural El Ángel, Reforma, 5 de septiembre de 2004. *''Autocromo/Adicromo. Retratan el pasado con técnicas antiguas'' en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 528, 20 de junio de 2004. *''La liberación de los dedos. El México daliniano'', en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 522, 9 de mayo de 2004. 2003 *''Amplían creadores su campo visual'' en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 497, 2 de noviembre de 2003. *''Federico Silva: el encantador de lagartijas'' en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 483, 27 de julio de 2003. *''Nuevas formas de vida para Mariana'', en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 475, 18 de mayo de 2003. *''El ojo que piensa, el pensamiento que ve'', en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, 1 no. 460, 6 de marzo de 2003. 1995 *''La muerte del zapper'' en Primavera Fotográfica 1996. Catálogo de exposición. Barcelona, Primavera Fotográfica. Otras publicaciones - difusión 2005 *Calendario 2006 del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, “Julio Michaud.” Investigación iconográfica, con Cecilia Gutiérrez Arriola. Investigación Sistema Nacional de Investigadores 2002 - 2009 *Nivel 1, Expediente 20369. Área de Artes y Letras. Disciplina: Fotografía. Especializacón: Estética de los medios tecnológicos. 1999 - 2002 *Candidato a Investigador Nacional. Área de Artes y Letras. Disciplina: Fotografía. Especializacón: Pedagogía de las artes. Proyectos 2008 *Dirección de Artes Plásticas, Fundación Cultural Televisa, A.C. *Coordinadora del proyecto de investigación México a escena. Fotografía y ciudad. Con un grupo de investigación de 3 alumnos del Posgrado en Historia del Arte de la FFyL y un alumno de la Maestría en Literatura Mexicana, Universidad Veracruzana. 2007 *Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Proyecto principal: Fotografía, tecnología y arte: Análisis de la producción transgenérica mexicana entre las vanguardias y la posmodernidad. Desarrollo de diversos incisos del protocolo general como proyectos derivados. :Fotografìa mexicana contemporánea: Imágenes y palabras del nuevo milenio. En colaboración con la Dirección de Artes Plásticas, Fundación Televisa, A.C. Desarrollo del inciso 5 del proyecto principal, correspondiente a la producción posmoderna de los años noventa. :Juan Guzmán: Repórter del México moderno. Grupo de investigación de 6 alumnos del Posgrado de Historia de Arte. Desarrollo del inciso 3 del proyecto principal, correspondiente a la producción del fotoperiodismo de vanguardia de los años 50. 2004 - 2006 *Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Proyecto principal, Hacia una estética del siglo XXI: la artisticidad de las nuevas tecnologías de la imagen. Área de Arte Contemporáneo. 2004 *Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas / Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Responsable del proyecto PAPIIT IN405303, Implementación de un laboratorio para la digitalización, gestión y difusión de acervos de imágenes. Otros participantes: Maribel Morales, Araceli Limón (tesistas), Alejandro Navarrete, Gabriel Vargas (becarios). Proyecto cancelado al no poder realizarse la transferencia del mismo al IIE. Desde 2002 *Centro de Investigaciones en Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades, ITESM - CCM. :Titular del proyecto La mirada de la medusa: La imagen fotográfica como proyecto cultural. ITESM / Centro de la Imagen / CONACULTA. Participantes: Rebeca Monroy Nasr, Ricardo Elizondo (asesores), Gonzalo Vélez (traductor). En proceso para edición con Luna Córnea / Editorial El Milagro. 1999 - 2002 *Alianza Estratégica, ITESM – KODAK :Creación de un centro de difusión, capacitación e investigación en fotografía. Responsable del diseño, gestión y negociación del convenio entre Kodak Professional de México y el ITESM – Campus Cd. de México. Financiamiento: $2,000,000.00 en equipo digital y analógico. Grupos de investigación Desde 2007 *Cultural Agents and David Rockefeller Center for Latin American Studies, Harvard University. :Co-responsable del seminario 2007 y co-editora del libro Visible rights: Photography by and for hildren (junto con José Falconi, Doris Sommer y Wendy Luttrell, Universidad de Harvard). Desde 2006 *Seminario de Investigación en Fotografía. Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. *Coordinación y liderazgo del seminario permanente: Investigación, edición y discusión de temas de historia de la fotografía mexicana. En conjunción con los posgrados en Historia del Arte y Artes Visuales. Desde 2002 *Dirección de Estudios Históricos del INAH / Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. :Coordinación del Seminario de investigación Imagen, cultura, y tecnología: La imagen técnica del siglo XIX al XX, conjuntamente con Rebeca Monroy Nasr, desde 2001 (Dirección de Estudios Históricos, INAH) y Deborah Dorotinsky, desde 2004. Participan 10 – 30 investigadores de distintas instituciones (UNAM; DEH; INAH; UAEM; UIA). 2006 Academia Mexicana de Ciencias / Conacyt. *Investigadora asesora y participante del programa Verano de la Investigación Científica. 2005 *Verano de la Investigación Científica, Academia Mexicana de Ciencias / Conacyt. :Capacitación de 1 becario de la Universidad Autónoma de Guadalajara en temas de digitalización de imagen. Programa Delfín interinstitucional para el fortalecimiento de la investigación y el posgrado del pacífico (Livier Jiménez Hernández). 2004 *Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. :Seminario de digitalización. Participación en el grupo de tecnologías del seminario. *Verano de la Investigación Científica, Academia Mexicana de Ciencias / Conacyt. :Capacitación de 1 becario de la Universidad Autónoma de Sinaloa en temas de digitalización de imagen. Programa “Delfín” Interinstitucional para el Fortalecimiento de la Investigación y el Posgrado del Pacífico (Omar David García Cedillo). 2002 *Verano de la Investigación Científica, Academia Mexicana de Ciencias / Conacyt. :Capacitación de 3 becarios de la Universidad Autónoma de Yucatán y del Programa Interinstitucional para el Fortalecimiento de la Investigación y el Posgrado del Pacífico en temas de investigación y crítica de imagen (Dehalhi López Pacheco, Univ. Autónoma de Yucatán, Maribel Holguín Lucero, Univ. Autónoma de Cd. Juárez, Dante Koh Romero, Instituto Tecnológico de Chetumal). Distinciones y premios 2006 *Junta de Gobierno, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Participación en la terna para la dirección del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas (noviembre 2006). 1998 *Facultad de Belles Arts, Universitat de Barcelona. :Distinción Excel.lent Cum Laude en la defensa de la tesis doctoral. 1995 – 1997 *Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, DGAPA. :Beca para investigación de Doctorado. 1992 *College Art Association. :Foreign scholar travel grant. 1990 *The School of The Art Institute of Chicago. :The Marion Parry/A New Leaf Award. *Consejo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes. :Beca de Jóvenes Creadores en Fotografía. 1988 *Chicago Office of Fine Arts, programa Percent for Arts. :Representante de la comunidad artística en el jurado de la obra de la Biblioteca de Pilsen, Chicago. *Chicago Office of Fine Arts, programa Neighborhood Arts Program. :Miembro del jurado para las becas 1990. 1986 *Bienal Nacional de Fotografía, INBA. :Premio a la obra. (premio de producción). 1985 *Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Medalla Gabino Barreda en Artes Plásticas. Producción artística Exposiciones individuales 1997 *''In Ispagna son già mille e tre. Instalación basada en la ópera Don Giovanni''. Foyer del Teatro Juárez.Festival Cervantino, Guanajuato, México, octubre 1997. *''Tránsitos del Cuerpo.'' Baste, Barcelona. *Serie Tres escaleras. Obra 1992-1996. Galería Barrio Gótico, Puerto Vallarta, Jal. 1996 *Serie Tres escaleras. Obra 1992-1994. Galería Spectrum, Zaragoza, España. 1991 *Instalación Altar para el Día de Muertos. Bienal Internacional de Fotografia de Tenerife, España. *''Crossing borders: Jennifer Hereth, painting, and Laura González, photography''. (Exposición dual). Sazama Gallery, Chicago, IL. 1987 *''El sueño que no hablará''. Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía, México D.F. 1983 *Alianza Francesa de San Angel. 1980 *Alianza Francesa de San Angel. Exposiciones colectivas (Selección) 2007 *''La era de las discrepancias. Arte y cultura visual en México, 1968 – 1997.'' Museo Universitario de Ciencias y Arte, México, D.F. 1997 *''Contra viento y marea''. Escuela de Artes de Zaragoza, España. 1995 *''Selección crítica.'' Centro de Arte De Santa Mónica, Barcelona. *''Brusel.les-Barcelona: anar i tornar''. Contretype, Bruselas y Centro de Arte de Santa Mónica, Barcelona. *''Serie Tres Escaleras. Obra 1992-1994''. Arco’95, Madrid. Galería Spectrum. 1994 *''Caminos andados: fotografía mexicana l920-1992''. Museo de Antropologia, (Antiguo Meac), Madrid. *''Antigüedades del Siglo XXI''. Centro de la Imagen, México, D.F. *''Autorretratos''. Exposición itinerante por México, organizada por el Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía. Centro Cultural, Aguascalientes, México. *''A shadow born of earth: New Mexican contemporary photography''. San Jose Museum of Art, California y otros Museos, EEUU. 1993 *''El teléfono en la fotografía.'' Museo Telefónica, Madrid. 1992 *''Salón Latinomericano del Desnudo. Exposición itinerante en Perú, Uruguay y Brasil.'' Galeria L’imaginaire, Lima, Perú. *''Espejo de ánimas''. Instalación con Antonia Guerrero dentro de la exposición Y si Colón supiera... 10 instalaciones efímeras. Museo de Monterrey, México. *''Aktuelle Kunst aus Mexiko''. Comisariada por Peter Weiermeier. Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt. *''Tres fotógrafos mexicanos: Laura González, Salvador Lutteroth y Jesús Sanchez Uribe.'' Benjamin Rosenthal Library, Queens College, N. Y. *''Desnudo y erotismo''. Galería La Agencia, Mexico, D.F. *''Contemporary Mexican photography''. Vision Gallery, San Francisco, CA. 1991 *''Espacios rituales''. Bienal Internacional de Fotografia de Tenerife, España. *''Visions: Current Mexican photography''. Le Mois de la Photo à Montreal. *''Fotografía Iberoamericana''. Universidad de la Rabida, Huelva, España. *''Mexican Women photographers''. Itinerante por Italia. Galleria Il Diafragma, Milan. 1990-91 *''Mexico City, what's new? Travelling show of contemporary Mexican photography''. The Art Institute of Chicago y The Dallas Fine Arts Museum, TX. *''Mujer por mujer''. Exposición itinerante. Museum of Applied Arts, New Brunswick, Canada y Cultural Center of San Antonio, TX. *''Women speak for themselves.'' Beacon St. Gallery, Chicago, IL. *''Women of color''. Arc Gallery, Chicago, IL. 1989 *''Neo-fotografía''. Galería La Agencia, México D.F. *''Mujer por mujer. 150 años de la fotografía en México''. Museo de San Carlos, México D.F. *''Salon del desnudo''. Galería La Agencia, México D.F. 1988 *Instalación para la exposición Day of the Dead. The Mexican Fine Arts Museum, Chicago, IL. *''Foreign women student artists''. Organizado por SAIC. International Women For The Arts, Minneapolis, MN. 1987 *''Muestra de intercambio México-Canadá. Young Mexican Photographers.'' Toronto Photographers Workshop, Canadá. 1986 *Bienal Nacional de Fotografia, México D.F. Premio a la obra. 1985 *Exposición colectiva de la obra para obtener fondos con destino a las víctimas del terremoto de 1985. Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía, México D.F. 1984 *Instalación en la muestra de escultura A la sazón de los 80s con "Grupo sin nombre". Casa del Lago, UNAM, México, D.F. *Instalación con el grupo del Centro de Investigación y Experimentación Plástica. Museo Carrillo Gil, México D.F. 1983 *''Supermercado imaginario''. Instalación en la exposición de arte sociológico La Calle, adonde llega? Dirigida por Hervé Fischer. Museo de Arte Moderno, México D.F. 1980 *''Colectiva: Gabriel Orozco, Isabel Leñero, Laura González, Juan González de León y Fabián Cereijido''. Foro Cultural Contreras Fonapas, México D.F. Obra plástica Performance *1992. Espejo de ánimas, con Antonia Guerrero. Museo de Monterrey, México. *1990. Solsticio. University of Iowa, IA. Video/Cine *1990. La mujer que vive en el lago (The Woman That Lives in the Lake). Video 1/2". 17 min. :Heart stripper. Cine 16 mm. 13 min. :Solsticio (documentación). University of Iowa, IA. Video VHS. 1 hr. Publicaciones de obra en catálogos 2007 *''La era de las discrepancias. Arte y cultura visual en México 1968 – 1997''. México: UNAM – Turner. 2002 *''Homenaje Nacional a Mariana Yampolsky. México: INAH, CONACULTA. '''1997' *''Contra viento y marea''. Texto de A. Molinero Cardenal. Zaragoza: Escuela de Artes de Zaragoza. 1996 *''Fotosí''. Texto de Pedro Zarraluki. Barcelona: ACTAR. 1995 *''Brusel.les-Barcelona: anar i tornar''. Textos de Jean Louis Godefroid, David Balsells y Josep Miquel García. Contretype - Centro de Arte de Santa Mónica. 1993 *''A shadow born of earth''. Textos por Elizabeth Ferrer. Nueva York: AFA. *''El teléfono en la fotografía''. Madrid: Telefónica. 1992 *''Aktuelle Kunst aus Mexiko''. Texto introductorio de A. Ruy Sánchez. Frankfurt: Frankfurter Kunstverein. *''Photovisión No 23, La arqueología del cuerpo''. Utrera: Photovisión, Primavera. 1991 *''Le mois de la photo a Montreal''. Montreal: Vox Populi. *''Espacios rituales''. Tenerife: Bienal Internacional de Fotografia de Tenerife. *''Fotografía Iberoamericana''. Huelva, España: Universidad de La Rabida. 1989 *''150 años de la fotografía. Colección de postales de fotógrafos mexicanos''. México: Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía. *''Mujer por mujer''. Introducción de Elena Poniatowska. México: CONACULTA. *''The day of the dead.'' Fort Worth, TX: Fort Worth Art Museum. 1986 *''78 fotógrafos mexicanos''. Colección de postales de fotografía mexicana. México: Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía. Pedagogia (Docencia, diseño curricular y proyectos educativos varios) 2007 *Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. :Seminarios de maestría: Fotografía mexicana contemporánea (2007 – 1) y Práctica curatorial en fotografía (2007 – 2). *Maestría en Arte Peruano y Latinoamericano, Facultad de Letras y Ciencias Humanas, Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos. :Seminario intensivo: Fotografía y pintura: la artisticidad de las imágenes del siglo XIX al siglo XXI. *Universidad de los Andes, Departamento de Arte, Programa de Arte, Licenciatura. Bogotá, Colombia. :Curso intensivo: Fotografía y pintura: La artisticidad de las imágenes del siglo XIX al siglo XXI. *Especialidad en Historia del Arte, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. :Sesión sobre Álbumes fotográficos y tarjetas de visita (Charnay, Cruces y Campa) (2007 – 2). :Sesión sobre Las múltiples tareas de la fotografía en el fin de siglo (2007 – 2). *Diplomado El arte en México durante el siglo XIX. El nacimiento de una nación. Museo Amparo, Puebla / Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. :Seminario Intensivo: La revolución de la imagen. La fotografìa. 2006 *Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM. :Seminario de maestría: Historia y teoría de la fotografía, Siglo XX (2006 – 2) :Curso propedéutico en Historia del Arte, La sintaxis del arte. *Taller visual, Centro de Investigaciones Fotográficas y El Conteiner. Espacio para el Arte El Pobre Diablo, Quito, Ecuador. :Seminario intensivo: Fotografía y pintura: estrategias de la producción fotográfica de la modernidad a la posmodernidad. *Especialidad en Historia del Arte, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. :Teoría e Historia de la Fotografía, Siglo XIX (2006 – 2), Sesión I y II. :Consideraciones teóricas en torno a la estética posmoderna, Siglo XX (2006 – 2). :La expansión de la fotografía: del ejemplar único (daguerrotipo) a la multirreproducción. *Diplomado en Historia del Arte Mexicano. Consejo Estatal para la Cultura y las Artes de Hidalgo/IIE-UNAM. :Módulo: El arte del siglo XX. La fotografía. 2005 *Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM. :Seminario de maestría: Historia y teoría de la fotografía, Siglo XIX (2006 – 1). :Seminario de maestría: Metodología I: Imagen, visión y cultura. Fundamentos teóricos (2005 - 2). *Seminario de Fotografía e Imagen en Movimiento, Centro de la Imagen, CONACULTA. :Seminario especializado, 2 sesiones sobre Prácticas fotográficas de la posmodernidad. *Especialidad en Historia del Arte, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. :Sesiones I a IV: Consideraciones teóricas en torno a la imagen fotográfica. (2005 – 1). (O397) *Diplomado en Historia del Arte del Siglo XIX. Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas / Biblioteca Francisco de Burgoa, UABJO, Oaxaca, Oax. :Conferencias La fotografía como práctica cultural, Siglo XIX. *Diplomado Fotografía y sociedad en México. Siglos XIX y XX. Nuevos enfoques y líneas de investigación. :Conferencia, De larvas, insectos e imágenes. Las imágenes del siglo XXI. 2004 *Posgrado en Artes Visuales, ENAP :Curso: Estética e imagen (2004 -2). :Curso: Imagen, visión y cultura. Fundamentos teóricos (2004- 1). *Programa de seminarios y talleres de imagen Cero en Conducta. Centro Galego de Artes da Imaxe, Xunta de Galicia, La Coruña, España :Curso: El rectángulo roto: estrategias de la fotografía en el siglo XXI. 2003 *Posgrado en Artes Visuales, ENAP *Curso: Historia y teoría de la fotografía (2003 – 2). *Posgrado en Historia del Arte y Licenciatura en Artes Visuales. Universidad Autónoma del Edo. De Morelos, Facultad de Artes. :Curso:Estética de la Posmodernidad (2003 – 2). :Curso:Hermenéutica de la imagen (2003 – 1). :Curso:Historia de la fotografía contemporánea. *Centro de la Imagen, CONACULTA. :Profesora del Seminario Permanente, Historia y teoría de la fotografía (abril – junio). *Centro de las Artes, Salamanca, Gto. FotoGuanajuato 2003. :Profesora, Seminario sobre Historia y teoría de la fotografía (junio). 1999 – 2002 *Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey, Campus Ciudad de Mexico. :Cursos: Fotografía ( no. veces impartido 20), Diseño Gráfico (1), Comunicación Gráfica (2). :Proyectos fotográficos (1), Historia del Arte Contemporáneo (1) en nivel Licenciatura; Historia y Teoría de la Fotografía S. XIX (2 veces), Diplomado ITESM – KODAK en Fotografía. :Coordinación Diplomado en Fotografía ITESM – KODAK. :Diseño curricular Proyecto KODAK – TEC en Fotografía Profesional. 2001 *Universidad Iberoamericana, México, D.F. :Profesora de asignatura. Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Seminario de Investigación 1 y Hermenéutica de la Imagen (2001 – 1). 1998 *Fundació La Caixa, Lerida, España :Pedagogía y comunicación fotográfica: un curso teórico-práctico para profesores (noviembre 1998). *Fundació La Caixa Illes Balears, Centre Palma :Imágenes e ideas: II un curso de fotografía para profesores (abril 1998). *Escola Grisart, Barcelona :Curso de Procesos Creativos (3er. nivel). :Seminario de crítica y proyectos en fotografía (1998 – 1). 1997 *Fundació La Caixa, Barcelona :Concepto, diseño y guión de Mirar el món per un forat, un taller de lenguaje fotográfico para niños utilizando tecnología digital interactiva. (marzo- mayo 1997). :Cursos de preparación de monitores para las exposiciones itinerantes de fotografía (enero y abril 1997). :Concepto y docencia de Imágenes e ideas: un curso de fotografía para profesores (abril 1997). :Concepto y docencia de Imágenes e ideas: II un curso de fotografía para profesores (noviembre 1997). *Fundació La Caixa, Lerida :Docencia de Imágenes e ideas: un curso de fotografía para profesores (abril 1997). *Fundació La Caixa, Vic :Docencia de Imágenes e ideas: II un curso de fotografía para profesores (diciembre 1997). *Museo De Arte Contemporáneo de Barcelona :Crítica - conferencia sobre la exposición Mascara i Mirall (junio 1997). 1996 *Academia de San Carlos, ENAP, UNAM, México / Circulo de Bellas Artes, Madrid :Curso: Imágenes fabricadas: Incursiones atenativas al proceso fotográfico. Docencia compartida con el fotógrafo Martí Llorens (octubre 1996). *Escola de Fotografia Grisart :Seminario de producción fotográfica. :Curso: Técnicas antiguas de positivado (1996 – 1). *Fundació La Caixa, Barcelona. Laboratori de les Arts. :Asesora de programas educativos en Fotografía. Programa 1995-96. :Diseño y coordinación del curso para profesores: La mirada fotosensible. :Diseño de material pedagógico y de programas educativos interactivos para las exposiciones: Ricard Terré, Francisco Gómez, El compromiso de la mirada y Los cuerpos perdidos. Fotografía y surrealismo, Fuentes de la memoria III. :Capacitación de los monitores de los centros participantes en el programa de exposiciones itinerantes. 1995 *Fundació La Caixa, Barcelona. Laboratori de Les Arts. :Diseño de material pedagógico y de los programas educativos interactivos para la exposición: Fotografía de los años 60 y 70. Imágenes de la Colección Select. :Diseño y coordinación del curso para profesores La mirada fotosensible. :Docencia del curso: Fotografía y visión: utilización de la fotografía en la educación. *Fundació La Caixa Illes Balears, Centre Palma. :Curso: Imágenes fabricadas: Incursiones alternativas al proceso fotográfico. Docencia compartida con el fotógrafo Martí Llorens. :Diseño de material pedagógico y de programas educativos interactivos para la exposiciones: FotoPres’95 y ''Robert Doisneau. :Capacitación de monitores del mismo centro. *Tarazona Foto, Tarazona / Centro de Fotografia Isla de Tenerife :Taller La Imagen del Cuerpo (noviembre). *Escola Grisart, Barcelona :Seminario de Producción Fotográfica (1995 – 1 y 2). 1994 *Fundació La Caixa Illes Balears, Centre Palma. :Diseño y desarrollo del programa educativo interactivo para las exposiciones: FotoPres’94 y Visions Utils. Pere Català Pic i Josep Sala. Fotografía publicitaria de los años treinta. *Centro de la Imagen, México, D.F. :Taller Técnicas alternativas en fotografía: Cianotipia, goma bicromatada (junio). *Universum, Museo de las Ciencias, México, D.F. :Curso: La cámara de cartón: Fotografía estenopeica. :Curso: Los inicios de la fotografía: emulsiones fotosensibles (julio). *Laboratori de les Arts, Fundacion La Caixa. :Preparación del programa educativo para la exposición Effluvia de Helen Chadwick. *Escola Grisart, Barcelona. :Curso: Técnicas antiguas de positivado (1994 – 1). 1993 – 1995 *Escuela de Diseño Bau, Barcelona. :Preparación del programa de fotografía para estudiantes de diseño gráfico y docencia del mismo. 1993 *Tarazona Foto, Tarazona. :Taller: Fotografía y pintura (julio). *Escola Grisart, Barcelona. :Curso avanzado de fotografía a color: Usos personales y alternativos del color (1993 – 2). :Seminarios privados: Técnica y expresión en fotografía para mujeres. 1992 *Gonzalez Flores Capacitacion, S.C. México D.F. :Cursos sobre creatividad. 1990 *The Art Institute of Chicago. :Asesora y monitora del Museum Introduction course for gifted Hispanic students. 1989 *North Park College, Chicago. :Curso para diplomados en Fundamentos del Arte. 1988 *The Art Institute of Chicago. :Asesora y monitora del Museum Education Department, Teacher's Services. 1987 *Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía, México D.F. :Curso: La fotografía de desnudo, con Eugenia Vargas. 1979 – 1987 *Taller de Arte y Expresion, México D.F. :Taller propio de enseñanza y sensibilización al arte. Se incluían los siguientes cursos: Taller de arte para niños, Fundamentos de arte para adultos, El arte como herramienta didáctica para maestros de escuela elemental. 1986 – 1987 *Peterson School, México D.F. :Planificación y docencia de cursos de pintura (jardín de infancia, bachillerato elemental) y fotografía (bachillerato superior). 1984 – 87 *Casa del Pequeño Artista, México D.F. :Taller de pintura y escultura para niños. Enlaces externos *Sitio web de Laura González *Sitio web de la UNAM Categoría:Fotógrafos y fotógrafas Categoría:Educadores Categoría:Jurado de la Bienal de Fotografía Categoría:Premiados de la Bienal de Fotografía Categoría:Jurado Bienal de Fotografía 2004 Categoría:Becados Bienal de Fotografía 1986 Categoría:Jóvenes Creadores Categoría:Investigadores